Dirtydirty!
by choco momo
Summary: [SiBum Fanfiction] Hanya kumpulan cerita singkat keluarga kecil Siwon dan Kibum bersama putra mereka, Choi Minho.Fluff/ Warning inside /With Sibum as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/AU/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMent

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon. Choi Minho

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Family.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Ballon_ TVXQ

Cast and anything in this story © SMent

**SiBum Family**

Dirty. Dirty!

Suara desiran bola yang beradu dengan teriakan dan pekikan melengking diantara gemuruh euforia kegembiraan saling bersahutan ketika akhirnya Minho berhasil menendang bola yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar daripada kaki mungil nya melintasi tiang gawang.

"Yey, Minho menang appa. Minho menang." Teriaknya dengan suara nyaring kearah Siwon sembari berlari-lari kecil kearah ayahnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman kebanggaan tersungging dibibirnya sebelum kemudian mememeluk tubuh mungil putranya dan membawanya untuk berputar diudara hingga mendatangkan pekikan kegembiraan dari bocah kecil itu.

Siwon mendaratkan ciuman dikening putranya dan kemudian mendekap tubuh bocah kecil itu erat didadanya, memeluknya begitu dekat dengan jantungnya.

Buah hatinya.

Hasil dari hubungannya dengan namja yang paling dia cintai didunia ini.

Minho terkikik geli dan berusaha memberontak dari gendongan Siwon ketika namja itu mulai menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Minho. "Appa, Minho geli." Kikiknya.

Seekor anjing berjenis siberian husky dengan garis hitam disepanjang punggungnya mendekat kearah mereka dan kemudian menggonggong dengan suara begitu keras seakan dapat merasa kegembiraan keduanya.

Siwon menurunkan Minho dari gendongannya dan membiarkan bocah kecil iu berlari, berkejaran dengan anjing peliharaan keluarga mereka yang baru berusia kurang dari dua tahun dengan tawa khas anak-anak polos yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan peringatan yang Siwon layangkan, khawatir kalau-kalau putranya terjatuh dan kemudian terluka.

"Hati-Hati Minhonnie."

Mengabaikan peringatan ayahnya, Minho justru malah membawa tubuh besar Ace bergulung-guling diatas kubangan lumpur sambil tertawa, namun hanya beberapa detik Siwon melayangkan peringatannya, bocah kecil keturunan keluarga choi itu sudah lebih dulu terpeleset saat menginjak lumpur yang licin hingga terjatuh dengan posisi bagian depan tubuh lebih dulu.

Siwon segera berlari menghampiri Minho dan kemudian membantu bocah itu berdiri hingga melupakan pakaiannya yang juga ikut kotor saat memeluk tubuh Minho yang penuh dengan lumpur dan dengan teliti memeriksa seluruh tubuh putranya kalau-kalau terdapat luka atau semacamnya. Namun alih-alih cemas Minho akan menangis karena telah terjatuh, sebaliknya, bocah kecil itu justru sedang tertawa menggemaskan menikmati hal-hal baru yang terjadi didalam masa pertumbuhannya dan membuat Siwon mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

Dengan lincah, Siwon menggerakan jamrinya diseluruh tubuh Minho dan membuat bocah itu tertawa begitu keras. Ace menyalak kearah mereka berdua sembari berputar-putar mengelilingi keduanya.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan langkah begitu pelan hingga nyaris disebut mengendap-endap melintasi ruang tamu rumah mereka dengan Minho berada digendongan belakangan tubuhnya sembari melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya disekeliling leher Siwon dan Ace yang berada diantara kedua dekapan lengannya.

Air bercampur lumpur menetes dari tubuh ketiganya dan membuat Siwon meringis ketika matanya menyaksikan lantai disepanjang langkah mereka telah kotor. Mereka bertiga benar-benar akan berada dalam masalah besar jika kibum menangkap basah kehadiran mereka.

Rumah yang nampak dalam keadaan begitu sepi membuat Siwon yakin kalau istrinya itu sekarang ini mungkin sedang berada dikamar untuk tidur siang atau dapur karena memang dua tempat itulah kibum sering berada untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktunya selain di perpustakaan, dan tentu saja itu akan memudahkan mereka untuk paling tidak mencapai kamar tamu dirumah mereka untuk membersihkan diri.

"Appa, apa eomma tidak ada dirumah?" bisik Minho ditelinga ayahnya.

Menggendong Minho dan Ace yang terbilang cukup kecil adalah perkara yang sangat mudah baginya, namun begitu sulit untuk tidak meninggalkan suara saat kakinya yang basah dan berlumpur tidak mengeluarkan suara. Belum lagi dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membersihkan kekacauan yang telah mereka buat dilantai rumahnya sendiri

Kibum akan sangat marah apabila melihat genangan lumpur dan air itu membasahi karpet persia hitam tebal yang sengaja didatangkan jauh dari jerman. Dan maka habislah riwayatnya, dan jauh lebih buruk daripada itu, dia mungkin tidak akan diizinkan tidur dikamar malam ini dan mendapatkan jatah hariannnya. Oh sial.

Tinggal sedikit lagi maka Siwon akan berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dan jatah adik kecilnya, tetapi sial, hanya beberapa langkah sebelum Siwon sempat masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang terletak dilantai satu rumah mereka, kibum entah sejak kapan, telah berdiri didepan kedua matanya dengan tangan kanan menggenggam spatula didepan dada.

Kedua mata hitam namja itu menelusuri sepanjang garis jejak langkah Siwon yang terkotori oleh air dan lumpur dengan tatapan tajam. "Ehem, Choi Siwon."

Padahal kibum bukannya berteriak kepadanya atau semacamnya, tetapi entah kenapa Siwon merasa sekujur bulu ditubuhnya berdiri karenanya. "Ya sayang?"

"Aku kan sudah pernah mengatkan, jangan biarkan Minho dan Ace bermain lumpur."

Siwon mendadak saja merasa begitu gugup karenanya padahal dilihat dari segi fisik, tubuhnya jauh lebih besar namun entah kenapa dia merasa begitu kecil saat ini. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak tega melakukannya, dia sangat menyukainya"

Kibum menghela napas. Menatap tubuh Ace dan putranya yang berada digendongan Siwon yang berlumuran lumpur kotor. "Tentu saja dia menyukainya, tapi itu akan membuatnya sakit."

Siwon memasang raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku sayang, lain kali aku akan lebih tegas padanya."

"Sebaiknya kalian mandi sekarang."

"Sayang, apa kau marah padaku?" Ace menyalak kearah kearahnya seolah sedang berusaha mempertanyakan hal yang sama dengan majikannya.

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya sebelum menjawab. "Tidak."

Tahu bahwa namja itu marah padanya, Siwon lantas menurunkan ace dan kemudian buru-buru mengejar kibum yang telah melangkah menjauh sebelum kemudian menarik namja itu kedalam gendongannya hingga menjatuhkan spatula yang berada digenggaman tangannya yang mendatangkan suara berdenting keras ketika bersentuhan dengan lantai dan membawa serta tubuh istirnya kedalam kamar mandi terdekat bersamanya dengan dibarengi tawa dari Minho dan pekikan penuh keterjutan dari namja berkulit saljuitu yang bersahutana dengan suara gonggongan bersemangat dari Ace.

**FIN**

Sunday, March 09, 2014

5:02:00 PM


End file.
